The Missing Create a Cat
by Teresa Dumort
Summary: Lots of positions open so please send in your cats!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This **_**is**_** a create-a-cat but this is **_**not**_** where you should submit your cats. I will be posting a forum where you may enter your cats or you can PM me. For every five to ten posts I get I'll post another chapter for this story so you can find out which spaces are still open. I'll also be posting an exert of the prologue each chapter. My forum is: **_**The Missing Create a Cat**_**.  
**

** Thanks and please review on my forum!**

**The Missing: Denial**

**Prologue**

The thundering of pawsteps and the screech of fighting cats echoed throughout the clans' territories. A silver tabby she-cat raced as fast as she could, trying to reach her camp before the enemy warriors did. The fight had been in her clan's favor until more enemy warriors had showed up and now she was trying to reach her camp and get most of the queens and kits out. She could hear some enemy warriors racing behind her but only faintly. She gave a deep breath and raced toward her camp as fast as she could. He leg screamed in pain from where a warrior had torn deep into her flank.

As soon as she saw the camp she gave a final burst of speed and crashed into the camp.

"We must leave!" she shouted to the cats that she knew where hiding. "Enemy warriors will soon be here." She looked around the camp and glanced around warily. She walked hesitantly to the nursery when no one replied and she didn't hear any movement. She could feel some blood beneath her paws and fear coursed through her. As she brushed back the ferns that guarded the nursery wall she nearly screamed.

On the floor lay all the queens and kits, dead. Every single cat had their throat torn open and a pool of blood surrounding them. She shook her head in despair and searched through the kit's bodies to find two in particular.

"Windkit? Sagekit?" she whispered over and over. She was about to turn around and leave but she heard a faint meow and raced over to a tiny gray body with white ears and nose.

"Sagekit," she whispered and the tiny she-kit looked up at her mother with big green eyes.

"They tried to fight them off. I tried to stop them from getting to the younger kits. I failed." The silver tabby looked at her kit as Sagekit's eye filled with sorrow. "I wish I could have done better."

"You will, later." She picked up her kit and she tried to block out the sight of a tiny dull gray tom that she knew was Windkit, dead as well.

She turned and raced out of the camp, knowing there was no time to check the other dens to see if other cats had lived. She could hear enemy warriors as they tried to push through and into the camp. She flew across her territory and into BlueClan territory where she knew survivors would be grouping. She entered the camp and she saw her clanmates look at her with hopeful expressions. When no one entered after her the other cat's faces fell. A couple howls of grief escaped the lips of cats who had just lost all that they had cherished.

"Lionsun," she said and dropped her kit at the paws of the medicine cat, "can you help her?She's all I have left." The she-cat looked at the red-ginger she-cat in front of her who was examining the little kit.

"Of course. You've lost more than most in this fight. Go see to you clanmates Silverstar. You may be the only one who can give them hope." Silverstar looked at her friend and shook her head. She tilted her head to look at the rising sun and sighed.

"No one but StarClan can give them hope now."

**Please do not submit your cats to this story in a review because I will not accept them. Please go to the forum or PM me! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to _Icetooth_, for reviewing on the forum! I'll post the spaces open after this note and I'll add the second part of the prologue as well. Please continue to review cats for this story.**

**The Missing: Denial**

**Prologue Part Two**

Silverstar gave her kit one last glance and walked over to her clanmates.

"What happened to everyone?" a golden brown tom with a black nose named Shadownose asked.

"They were murdered in cold blood by MissingClan and NightClan warriors," Silverstar spat to the tom.

"How do you know?" a pretty tortoiseshell asked. The tortoiseshell was comforting her two kits, one a tortoiseshell, the other a dark tabby.

"Because Smallsplash, who else would want to kill our kits and queens?"she hissed to the tortoiseshell.

Smallsplash gave a small nod and herded her kits away.

"Don't be harsh on her. She's just lost Pebblepaw and Stripepelt. She's just trying to cope," a big white tom said when he came up beside her. Frostheart's white pelt was no longer pure white due to the big splashes of bood that had come from this deadly fight.

"I know Frostheart but this battle has been hard on all of us. It used to be that one or two families in a clan knew what it was like to loose a family member. Now, you'd be lucky to find _a _family that hasn't lost anyone, and right now I doubt that no one hasn't lost anyone."

"Well at least we have hope," a dark red tom named Rednight said, cheerfully as always.

"I doubt you could go up to ever cat and they would tell you they have hope," Silverstar snorted.

"Well then that's why. Their leader has given up and you expect them to have hope? This is a load of foxdung," Rednight spat out, his eyes glaring at Silverstar in disgust. "I'm going to find my mate." Silverstar watched as the tom stormed off to find a cat that Silverstar hoped was waiting for him. Silverstar got up from where she sat and looked at the tattered remains of the BlueClan camp. The ferns guarding the nursery were being reinforced, as was the remains of the other dens. She watched as cats consoled each other and some mourned, alone.

Silverstar watched as cats arranged the bodies of the cats they had found in preparation for the vigil they were having tonight. She noticed that every medicine cat had an apprentice, even the cream and white colored Rosefrost who had become full medicine cat of GorseClan only two sunrises ago.

_So this is what becomes of clans that are forced out of their homes due to war. They change,_ she thought sadly. She nodded to cats as she made her way to the other leaders and she could feel her heart twist with pity. And surprisingly, whenever she passed and gave other cats a smile their eyes lit up as if that was all they needed to know that they would survive.

"Silverstar!" Wolfstar, the new leader of BlueClan called out from where he sat next to Willowdrop, her Clan's deputy, and Shallowstar, GorseClan's leader. "I heard about Windkit," the tom said with sympathy. "We all pray that Sagekit pulls through."

"She will," Silverstar said coldly.

"We know," Willowdrop said twitching her half-golden tail. The white she-cat looked at her for a second then licked at the golden patch on her chest, similar to the patches across the rest of her white fur. "We were just saying that we hope you don't have to lose anyone else." Silverstar nodded and glanced at Shallowstar who had been oddly quiet.

The dark gray tom's nose was drenched in blood and Silverstar recalled how many cats had guessed that Shallowstar would be the first leader to go. Instead Wolfstar's predecessor, Thornstar had died first. Wolfstar had mourned his leader's death but no one could say that the gray, silver and black tabby tom wasn't pleased to become leader.

"We must discuss what we are to do next," Shallowstar said looking around at everyone.

"Well, we all know that it's going to take a lot to stop NightClan and MissingClan," Wolfstar snorted.

Willowdrop looked at Silverstar and the two nodded and said in unison:

"It's going to take more than we know. And we doubt anyone is ready for it."

**Spaces Open:**

_**BlueClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

15 Warriors

4 Apprentices

4 Queens

3 Elders

_**NightClan**_

Leader

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

19 Warriors

5 Apprentices

3 Queens

3 Elders

_**LightningClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

16 Warriors

3 Apprentices

3 Queens

4 Elders

_**GorseClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

14 Warriors

2 Apprentices

2 Queens

4 Elder**s**

_**MissingClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

20 Warriors

4 Apprentices

3 Queens

1 Elders

**Also, relationships to the mains that are available are on my forum!**

**Please do not submit your cats here but at the forum! Also, feel free to PM me your cats if you can't find the forum. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! We still have lots of open spaces still. The next part of the prologue will be kinda short but the next one should be longer.**

**The Missing: Denial**

**Prologue Part Three**

"Well then we must prepare," Shallowstar sneered. "Of course, unless your little "we are doomed" thing was just to scare us." Silverstar growled at Shallowstar who unseathed his claws and hissed back.

"Enough," Willowdrop spat. "Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help us stop MissingClan and NightClan. We must be preparing ourselves for the next attack."

"Next attack!" Shallowstar shouted and Silverstar watched as warriors started to listen more intently and queens led their kits and their clan's apprentices away. "Look around you. Too many of our warriors have died. We need to negotiate with the other leaders."

"So what? They can rule all of our clans?" Wolfstar looked at Shallowstar in disgust and shook his head. "I agree with Willowdrop and Silverstar. We have to stop the other leaders and not let them win. If they do then the deathes of all our warriors would have been for nothing."

"Well then my clan is not going to..." Shallowstar began.

"You're going to leave us?" Willowdrop said in disbelief.

"No. My clan is going to leave you."

"Why?" Silverstar asked standing nose-to-nose with the other leader.

"Because there is no reason to fight this war anymore. NightClan's leader has approached me," Shallowstar shouted, addressing the warrior's watching them. "NightClan and MissingClan are willing to take in any cats who believe that this fight is pointless and unnecassary. It is easier to follow them than to fight them." Silverstar watched as Shallowstar's warriors moved closer to their leader. "Anyone who wants to join us may come with us." Silverstar purred when no other cats joined Shallowstar.

"Shallowstar, I'm sorry you had to force me to do this, but you don't seem fit to lead," Silverstar smiled. Shallowstar gave a growl and Silverstar leaped onto his back. Shallowstar dropped onto all fours and tried to crush Silverstar underneath him. Silverstar jumped off Shallowstar and swiped at the tom's face. Shallowstar reared back and hissed in pain. He lunged for Silverstar but she jumped out of the way and sliced open the leader's throat. Shallowstar looked up into Silverstar's eyes as the she-cat leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I was the one who took away you eighth life, and now I've taken away your ninth. I promise I'll make sure Softpetal leads your can well." Shallowstar opened his mouth but his eyes clouded over and he closed his eyes.

"Softpetal, you must lead your clan now," Silverstar told the soft-furred cream-colored deputy.

"I know," Softpetal whispered and Silverstar sighed as the new leader stared at her old leader.

**Spaces Open:**

_**BlueClan**_

Medicine Cat

13 Warriors

4 Apprentices

3 Queens

3 Elders

_**NightClan**_

Leader

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

19 Warriors

5 Apprentices

3 Queens

3 Elders

_**LightningClan**_

Medicine Cat

14 Warriors

1 Apprentice

3 Queens

4 Elders

_**GorseClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

10 Warriors

2 Apprentices

2 Queens

4 Elders

_**MissingClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

20 Warriors

4 Apprentices

3 Queens

1 Elders

**Form**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Position-**

**Fur Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Personality-**

**Family-**

**Other-**

**Main Relationship-**

**History (Optional)-**

**Also, relationships to the mains that are avaible are on my forum and profile along with clan information!**

**Please do not submit your cats here but at the forum! Also, feel free to PM me your cats if you can't find the forum. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had to go to a lot of camps and it's been awhile since I could sit down and write but I promise that I'll update more often!**

**The Missing: Denial**

**Prologue Part Four**

"And we will be here with you," a young GorseClan warrior named Milkdust said. From what Silverstar knew the tom had been one of Softpetal's only two kits, had been named for his creamy-white fur color and dusky grey-colored tail tip, and had been made into a warrior four moon ago, which meant he had been made a warrior one moon before this war had begun.

Softepetal gave her kit a blink of gratitude then raised her voice.

"I have decided who my deputy shall be!" she shouted and Silverstar watched as Wolfstar allowed the she-cat to go onto one of a lightning-burnt tree's limb. The tree was placed in the center of camp and the way the BlueClan warriors turned to look at it made Silverstar wonder if this was were Wolfstar held clan meetings.

"The cat I will choose as deputy is strong and brave and I have seen his courage and wisdom many times over. I say this now, in this spot where deputies have been named generations before and will hopefully be named generations in the future so that all in WhisperClan may hear and approve. I call upon GorseClan's past deputies, those who have joined WhisperClan and those who haven't, to fill this new deputy with the strength and the wisdom to help lead now and to lead in the future, WhisperClan willing. My new deputy shall me Milkdust!"

At first a few cats looked on shocked but most cats shouted Milkdust's name so others joined in and soon every cat in the BlueClan camp was welcoming the new GorseClan deputy.

"Thank you Softstar," Milkdust said, clearly saying he viewed her as a leader already. "I will try to help you lead GorseClan through these troubled times like you have already done." Softstar nodded and Silverstar stepped up.

"Softstar, you must take warriors with you when you go to the Moon Tree," Silverstar explained. "NightClan and MissingClan warriors might be there to make sure that if any leader dies their clan's deputy can not become leader. You must make sure you can get you nine lives. And if there are too many warriors guarding the Moon Tree just come back. I'm sure WhisperClan would understand if you have to become back and we still call you Softstar without your nine lives. You can always get you nine lives later." Softstar nodded and turned to call out some of her warrior's names.

"Dustfur. Littlewhiskers. Tallers. And Milkdust and Rosefrost of course."

"Don't take Milkdust," Willowdrop said stepping forward. Silverstar's deputy glanced at her, almost as if for permission to continue and Silverstar nodded. "You need Milkdust to stay here in case another attack happens and you need someone to lead GorseClan or if something happens to you at the Moon Tree."

"I can't believe I forgot about that," Softstar whispered.

"It's been a stressful day," Rosefrost told her leader. "Take Nightfrost instead." The GorseClan medicine cat nodded to where her brother stood a short ways away and Softstar nodded.

"Okay, Nightfrost should come."

All the warriors from the other clans grouped together to share tongues and eat as the sun fell down out of the sky. Silverstar watched from within the comfort of her clanmates murmurs as Softstar left with the four warriors and her medicine cat.

"Do you think they will be safe?" Lionsun asked as she approached and sat beside Silverstar.

"Is Sagekit safe?"

"Yes."

"Then there's you answer."

"So you believe they can fight off NightClan and MissingClan warriors who are known for the fact that they never lose?"

"_Almost_ never lose Lionsun. Almost. And yes, I do believe they can fight them off. Their leader almost forced them to betray the side they had been on for three moons because he thought his clanmates weren't strong enough. BlueClan and LightningClan have become like second homes to them they've been fighting with us so long. And no cat wants to turn on their family. GorseClan's going to want to prove that just because Shallowstar lost faith in them doesn't mean they don't have any in themselves. Softstar and her warriors are going to show NightClan and MissingClan just who they're messing with." Silverstar stared at Lionsun for a moment then sighed. "They also have hope. Hope is sometimes all you need to survive when you there may be no ending."

**Spaces Open:**

_**BlueClan  
**_

Medicine Cat

13 Warriors

4 Apprentices

3 Queens

3 Elders

_**NightClan**_

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

18 Warriors

5 Apprentices

2 Queens

3 Elders

_**LightningClan**_

Medicine Cat

14 Warriors

1 Apprentice

3 Queens

4 Elders

_**GorseClan**_

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

10 Warriors

1 Apprentice

2 Queens

4 Elders

_**MissingClan**_

Deputy

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

19 Warriors

4 Apprentices

3 Queens

1 Elder

**Form**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Position-**

**Fur Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Personality-**

**Family-**

**Other-**

**Main Relationship-**

**History (Optional)-**

**Also, relationships to the mains that are avaible are on my forum and profile along with clan information!**

**Please do not submit your cats here but at the forum! Also, feel free to PM me your cats if you can't find the forum. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here's the next chapter. I still have lots of positions open so please feel free yo send in like seven cats!**

**The Missing: Denial**

**Prologue Part Five**

"Wise words Silverstar," an old tabby tom rasped as he walked up to them. The tabby was missing half his ear and tail and his pelt was littered with scars. Silverstar dipped her head greeting to her deputy's father and watched as Lionsun ducked away and Stripedscars took her place. "You must listen to your own advice Silverstar. You cannot give up hope then whisper about how hope lives on. You are be a hypocrite. No one like a leader who is a hypocrite."

"I know Stripedscars," Silverstar sighed and rested her head on the tom's shoulder. Stripedscars had been like a father to her, he was her mentor and her mother's second mate after all. " But it feels like if I make sure everyone else has hope, then maybe so will I."

"Silverstar. You must trust your instincts and your clanmates. They are your clan and how are they going to believe in themselves and you if you don't believe in them or your own self. Stop trying to look into what the future may hold and look into what the present does." Stripedscars gave her ear a lick then walked over to where the BlueClan cats had made an elder's den. Silverstar sighed and looked at her clanmates who were sleeping next to eachother in a big pile of warriors. Some cats were laying near the bodies of their kin, holding vigil. Silverstar walked over to her fallen warriors and pressed her nose into each one and thanked them for all they had given. She had made almost all the dead warriors full LightningClan warriors. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of the excitement on every one of their faces when she head given them their warrior names. Not one of them had known that they would give their life to save their clanmates in an unjust war started by two clans.

Silverstar shook her head, scattering her thoughts, and silently took a place near Willowdrop, who was also keeping vigil. Soon Silverstar saw the sky begin to lighten and Silverstar stood up as the vigil ended.

"Willowdrop, can you organize hunting patrols? Our clan needs food." Silverstar turned and walked over to Wolfstar before Willowdrop could ask her any questions. "I'm sending out a patrol to get food for my clan. I'm sure we can all visit our territories long enough to catch food."

Wolfstar nodded but kept his eyes on the camp entrance.

"Do you think Softstar is safe?" Wolfstar's tail twitched in worry.

"If she wasn't we would have found out by now." Just as Silverstar finished speaking the bushes at the front of the camp rattled and Softstar walked through.

"Did you get you nine lives?" Milkdust asked worried.

"Yes," Softstar replied and sank into a nest one of her warriors lead her to.

"We had to fight off a patrol of NightClan warriors," Rosefrost explained and started looking through the fur of the four warriors Softstar had taken with her.

"Is Softstar alright?" Wolfstar asked.

"She's fine, just tired. Oh... and I think NightClan knows that we're here."

**Spaces Open:**

_**BlueClan**_

Medicine Cat

11 Warriors

3 Queens

3 Elders

_**NightClan**_

Medicine Cat

17 Warriors

5 Apprentices

2 Queens

2 Elders

_**LightningClan**_

13 Warriors

3 Queens

4 Elders

_**GorseClan**_

Leader

Medicine Cat

9 Warriors

1 Apprentice

4 Elders

_**MissingClan**_

Medicine Cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice

18 Warriors

4 Apprentices

1 Queen

1 Elder

**Form**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Position-**

**Fur Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Personality-**

**Family-**

**Other-**

**Relationship to Main-**

**History (Optional)-**

**Also, relationships to the mains that are available are on my forum and profile along with clan information!**

**Please do not submit your cats here but at the forum! Also, feel free to PM me your cats if you can't find the forum. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There are still many places left, but let's try to finish this in two more updates!**

**The Missing: Denial**

**Prologue Part Six**

"What do you mean NightClan knows where we are?" Wolfstar exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"The NightClan cats taunted us by saying they knew where we are and is coming to get us. I didn't believe them but still." Rosefrost shrugged then turned back to Nightfrost and looked through the tom's black and white pelt.

"And don't you think we should be preparing for an attack? What if they do know where we are. Beetlestar has visited this camp once. I bet he could find it."

"Yes, but we headed toward LightningClan territory as if that's where our camp is. It will at least take them a day to find this camp. More than enough time to prepare for another attack. We just simply have to build another camp away from this they won't know that we're here so we can leave the elders and queens and a few Warriors here."

"Good Idea Rosefrost," Milkdust murmured. "It might work. Is it okay if we start building the camp now?" Wolfstar stared at Milkdust then slowly nodded.

"Take some of my warriors as well," Wolfstar and Silverstar said at the same time. Milkdust nodded and Silverstar walked over to her warriors.

"NightClan may know where we are," she said and watched as her warriors perked up and tensed. "But, Milkdust is going to take warriors to go and build another camp away from this one so that the NightClan cats think we are living there and not here. Some warriors will have to stay and protect the few queens and kits we have." All of her warriors nodded and those who where the mates of the queens pressed closer to their mates in a protective way. "Who would like to stay?"

"I will," a mottled warrior named Mudspots said at the same times as a young tortoiseshell she-cat named Lilyflight. Silverstar nodded and looked out at her warriors until two more stood up.

"We will," Shadownose said and nodded to his nephew, a dark brown tom with a white nose and tail-tip named Icenose.

"Thank you," Silverstar nodded her head in thanks then turned to Willowdrop. "You'll stay here with them. The rest of you, come with me. You too Wrenpaw," Silverstar added, addressing the small brown medicince cat apprentice. Wrenpaw nodded and glanced at Lionsun before following the warriors out to the camp. Silverstar nodded to Milkdust who suddenly tensed as two warriors from GorseClan ran up to them quicker than Silverstar had seen most GorseClan cats run.

"What is it?" Milkdust asked, worry flickering in his eyes.

"It's NightClan," one of the warriors said as he gulped in big breaths "They've found us!"

**Spaces Open:**

_**BlueClan**_

Medicine Cat

6 Warriors

2 Queens

3 Elders

_**NightClan**_

5 Warriors

3 Apprentices

1 Queen

1 Elder

_**LightningClan**_

6 Warriors

2 Queens

3 Elders

_**GorseClan**_

Leader

4 Elders

_**MissingClan**_

Medicine Cat

5 Warriors

1 Elder

**Form**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Position-**

**Fur Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Personality-**

**Family-**

**Other-**

**Main Relationship-**

**History (Optional)-**

**Also, relationships to the mains that are avaible are on my forum and profile along with clan information!**

**Please do not submit your cats here but at the forum! Also, feel free to PM me your cats if you can't find the forum. Thanks!**


	7. Author Note

**A/N: So, I have decided to focus more on my Divergent and Supernatural fanfics, along with my Balance Novels (for the Warrior fandom.) No, I am not going to completely stop writing this story, I will write for this story whenever I am bored, which means infrequently. But, I still need cats for this story. I don't care how you send me them, but just please send me cats. Every cat sent in will be used; just please send in cats! Thank you.**

**Spaces Open:**

_**BlueClan**_

**3 Warriors**

**1 Queen**

**3 Elders**

_**NightClan**_

**9 Warriors**

**3 Apprentices**

**1 Queen**

**1 Elder**

_**LightningClan**_

**4 Warriors**

**2 Queens**

**3 Elders**

_**GorseClan**_

**2 Warriors**

**3 Elders**

_**MissingClan**_

**Medicine Cat**

**5 Warriors**

**1 Elder**

**Form:**

**Name-**

**Clan-**

**Position-**

**Fur Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Personality-**

**Family-**

**Other-**

**Relationship to Main-**

**History (Optional)-**


End file.
